Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 + (9 - 10 \times 6) \times 6 $
Explanation: $ = 3 + (9 - 60) \times 6 $ $ = 3 + (-51) \times 6 $ $ = 3 - 306 $ $ = -303 $